Mi primera navidad
by Sunako-san
Summary: La blanca Navidad ha llegado, siendo la primera de Vivio, quien desea saber cómo Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama han celebrado las suyas antes de que entrase a sus vidas.


**¡¡Hola!!**** Es un placer escribir este fanfic, espero sea de su agrado.**

**S****e lo dedico a:**

**-**** Cía, porque ella me inspiró para su creación, muchas gracias.**

**-**** Kida, porque eres una maravillosa amiga y por todo tu apoyo. Muchas, demasiadas gracias.**

**Sin más que decir, ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_La nieve caía libremente rodeando todo, desde los árboles, las calles, los automóviles__, hasta las casas más grandes y lujosas. Toda Midchilda se encontraba cubierta, emblanquecida y hermosamente pura, por tal fenómeno natural. _

_Mientras que dos personas animadame__nte caminaban, una de ellas tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña de ojos bicolor, mientras que la otra, la más alta, se encontraba cargada de bolsas._

**E****special de Navidad**

"**Mi Primera**** Navidad"**

"Mou, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, ¡miren! ¡Miren cómo cae la nieve!"-levantaba mis manos para tratar de capturar la blanca pureza del cielo.

"Ah, sí Vivio, es hermosa"-decía Fate-mama mientras se equilibraba para evitar el caer de las bolsas.

"Cierto… es la primera navidad que pasamos como una familia"-afirmaba una Nanoha-mama muy feliz.

_La familia feliz había llegado __a su hogar._

_Fate-mama colocaba todas la bolsas sobre el mueble mientras Nanoha-mama preparaba algo de chocolate caliente._

"Puedo observar que Vivio está muy feliz."

"Sí, ¡porque Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama pasan la primera navidad con Vivio!"

"Me alegra que seas extremadamente feliz con nosotras como madres, cielo."

"¡Um! ¡Son las mejores madres que una persona pueda tener!"-corrí para abrazar a mi mamá, con la que tenía una pequeña conversación, mientras que mi otra madre, la gran enforcer, se acercaba para depositar un dulces beso sobre mi cabeza.

"Nanoha-mama, ¿cómo han pasado sus anteriores navidades? ¿Las han pasado juntas?"

"Sí, pero no siempre, sólo la hemos pasados juntas desde que conocí a Fate-mama."

"Así es, y en algunas ocasiones que a tu abuelita le ha dado la etapa ´deseo pasar la navidad con mi hija, sin su novia Nanoha, porque desde que tiene novia no pasa tiempo con Okaa-san. Y Okaa-san necesita el amor de Fate-chan´; sólo en esas ocasiones no, pero no en todas, en algunas lograba persuadirla y que dejara venir a Nanoha-mama."

"Mou, la abuelita era muy celosa."

"Sí, pero no sólo conmigo, también con el tío Chrono"-rió.

"Pero desde que paso mis navidades, y no sólo esta estación, sino todas las demás estaciones, con Nanoha, mi vida ha sido más bella"-se giró para mirar a mi otra madre y dedicarle un dulce beso.

Ese beso se rompió cuando Fate-mama abrió los ojos y me miró, se separó de mi castaña mamá, "el demonio blanco", que por cierto no era llamada así porque su estación preferida era la navidad, sino por su furia; digamos más que por los celos, al posarse ojos de personas desconocidas sobre mi Fate-mama. Ella se acercó a mí y me dedicó un cálido abrazo.

"También nuestras navidades, y no sólo eso, sino también nuestras vidas se volvieron perfectas cuando Vivio entró en nuestras ellas, ¿verdad, Nanoha?"

"Mhp, así es, Vivio"-me besó.

"¿Y cómo han sido sus navidades juntas?"

"Pues… mm, han sido muy variadas. Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas Fate-chan cuando la navidad de hace 4 años, me dijiste que deseabas cocinar y acepté? Y terminaste quemando toda la cocina de mi madre, que por cierto se molestó mucho."

"Jaja no recuerdes esas cosas Nanoha, harás que recuerde la furia de tu madre…"

_-Flash back-_

"_Na-Nanoha… etto… ¿te gustaría que te cocine algo esta navidad?"-preguntó con deslumbrante pena._

"_En serio, Fate-chan, ¡me encantaría! Pero, ¿qué tú no sabes cocinar?"_

"_Um… __me gustaría que tú me supervisaras."_

"_Mhp"-afirmó._

"_Entonces, ¿vamos a tu casa?"_

"_Sí, vamos Fate-chan, ¡no puedo esperar para verte cocinar!"_

_Salimos corriendo de la plaza donde nos encontrábamos tomando un café, corrimos lo más rápido posible para llegar a la casa._

"_Bueno, primero dime__ Fate-chan, ¿qué deseas cocinar?"_

"_Pues me gustaría cocinar el pavo navideño."_

"_Nyahaha, ¿__no crees que es muy complicado para que sea la primera vez que cocines?"_

"_Ah, no te preocupes, porque estarás supervisándome. Y todo lo que haga mal me lo dirás y yo te obedeceré, ¿vale?"_

_No podía resistirse a esos ojos, por lo cual accedió._

"_Mira Fate-chan, debes preparar esto primero y untarlo así."_

"_Está__ bien."_

"_¿Lista?"_

"_Sí."_

_Se quedó__ observándola, rodeó su cintura con su cuerpo, dejando a la rubia roja como los tomates en la mesa._

"_Nanoha…"_

"_Lo siento, pero es que Fate-chan se ve muy sexy con ese delantal, hace que su ´pechonalidad´sobresalga, nyahaha."_

"_Ah… Nanoha se ve muy sexy como maestra de cocina…"_

_Se giró__ para besar a su novia, lo que provocó botar la salsa que le untaban al pavo, pero esto no impidió romper ese beso, uno que fue muy apasionado y largo. Se separaron cuando su respiración no dio para más._

"_Bu-bueno, será mejor que terminemos con el pavo ya que tus padres no tardarán mucho en llegar y ellos desearán cocinarlo."_

"_¡Mhp!"_

_Después de ensuciar la cocina, romper uno que otro tazón (más por el nerviosismo de la rubia de ojos escarlata), por cada insinuación por parte de su novia, el pavo se encontraba en el horno._

"_Ah, fue muy cansado."_

"_Descansemos un rato, Nanoha."_

"_Sí, esto tomará un tiempo. Mejor descansemos en el sofá."_

_Se dirigieron a este__ último mencionado._

"_Gracias Fate-chan, por este bonito detalle de dedicarme la cena de navidad."_

"_No es nada, Nanoha, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer."_

"_Fate-chan…"_

"_Nanoha…"_

_Sus miradas fijamente __penetrantes, perdidas la una con la otra, se lograron profundizar cuando sus dulces y suaves labios se rozaron. Lo primero que hicieron fue sonrojarse, pero después se aproximaron para juntar esa pasión, se olvidaron del tiempo, se olvidaron… del pavo… _

…_hasta que se quemó…_

"_¡Nanoha!"-se separó _

"_¿Qué sucede, Fate-chan?"_

"_¡El pavo se quema!"_

"_¡¿Eh?!"_

_Se apresuraron para dirigirse al horno, efectivamente el pavo se encontraba quemado, para ser más exactos, incendiado._

"_¡El pavo! ¡No!"_

"_No te preocupes Fate-chan, lo mejor será apagar esto."_

"_Sí… __tienes razón…"_

_Depositaron el pavo en la mesa para apagar el horno, que fue calmado, pero no se dieron cuenta de que la cena se encontraba en una parte incendiada, y por lo consiguiente, el mantel, las servilletas preferidas se quemaron. Y sin darse cuenta, sólo hasta que terminaron de apagar el horno y sintieron la calidez de sus cuerpos por la espalda, percibiendo que ellas no lo provocaban, voltearon y vieron que media cocina se encontraba en llamas._

_Fue horrible, terminaron de sofocar la cocina y llegaron los papás de Nanoha. Su mamá se molestó mucho pero luego se le pasó, claro, después de fastidiar un poco a Fate-chan._

_-Final del flash back-_

"Pero la navidad más hermosa fue cuando Fate-chan me pidió matrimonio."

"Mou, ¡cuéntala Nanoha-mama!"

"Pero, ¿y cuándo Nanoha-mama se volvió la novia de Fate-mama?"

"Ah -mencionó mi otra madre-, eso fue en otoño, cuando los últimos árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus pétalos."

"Sí, fue muy bello."

"¡Quiero saber primero eso! ¿Me lo pueden contar?"

"¿El de la declaración de matrimonio? Por supuesto, pero el del noviazgo no, porque no estamos en otoño, ¡estamos en invierno! Nyahaha…"

"¡Nanoha-mama es mala! ¿Y Fate-mama me la contará?"

"Por supues…" -Nanoha-mama miró a Fate-mama, quien me miró después.

"Etto… no Vivio… no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues Vivio, si Fate-mama te dice, Fate-mama será castigada en la noche con ´abstención´."

"…."

Fate-mama bajó su mirada, por lo cual intuí que era malo y decidí no seguir preguntando acerca de esa confesión.

"Bueno, mm, yo me le declaré a Fate-mama, porque si no lo hacía creo que nunca me hubiera casado con tu madre, Vivio."

"¡Nanoha!"

"Lo siento, Fate-chan, pero es que eres muy densa."

"Es injusto Nanoha…"

-_Flash back-_

_Era un día muy bello, un día muy adiamantado pues la nieve cubría todos los alrededores de la TSAB._

_Se encontraba muy decidida, buscaba a la enforcer por todos los lados, hasta que dio con ella._

_Se encontraba llegando a la unidad seis, cargando un montón de papeles, cuando vio llegar a la rubia, así que la llamó a gritos muy animados._

"_¡Fate-chan__!"_

_Lo que logró__ que la aludida tirara todos sus papeles, y por consiguiente, resbalara, pero Nanoha muy rápida la atrapó._

"_Fate-chan,__ con cuidado."_

"_Nanoha,__ me asustaste, ¿qué sucede?"_

_La morena la juntó más a su pecho, la observó y le dedicó__ una dulce sonrisa; y allí frente a todos, le pronunció las palabras de compromiso._

"_Fate-chan… yo… te amo. Y me encantaría que tú aceptaras… casarte conmigo…"_

"_Nanoha…"_

"…_."_

_Le sonrió y la besó._

"_¡Acepto!"_

_Se besaron frente a todos, quienes ya__ gritaban y decían ´ya era hora´, 'pensé que moriría y nunca las vería casadas', ´¿quién se va a morir?´, ´¿van a destruir la unidad seis?´; y claro, no faltaba la típica Hayate._

"_Oigan ustedes, par de tórtolas, ¡sepárense! Estamos en horas de trabajo, a menos que quieran que te quite a la novia, digo a la esposa, Nanoha."_

_Se separaron, totalmente rojas._

"_¡Hayate!"-regañó._

"_Sí, vamos."_

_Entrelazaron sus dedos__ y se dirigieron adonde se encontraba la comandante Yagami._

"_Vamos chicas, ¿no quieren casarse como un trío?"_

"_En… etto… ¡noo!"-contestaron al unísono._

"_Está __bien, ¡tranquilas! –rió fuertemente- Pero eso sí Nanoha, debo decirles que ya que se van a casar quiero ser la madrina. Y no quiero que anden haciendo ´sus cositas´ en la oficina."_

"_Sí, eso deseaba. Q__ue tú, Hayate, fueras la madrina."_

"_¡Sí, lo sabía! Acepto, muy bien –juntó sus manos en un aplauso- Ah, Nanoha, como madrina debo checar que Fate-chan esté en buenas condiciones, así que debo revisar la novia."_

"_Hayate…"_

_Fue una boda muy hermosa, Nanoha con un vestido escotado y blanco como la nieve; Fate con un esmoquin y Hayate igual con un vestido escotado, de color azul marino._

_Muy bella boda._

_-Final del flash back-_

"Mou, Nanoha-mama, esa declaración fue bonita e inesperada."

"Sí, me gusto mucho"-afirmó mi Fate-mama.

"¿Y me cuentan más navidades?"

"Mmm, pues hay que hacer la cena…"

"No se preocupen, yo la prepararé"-Nanoha-mama se retiró para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Muy bien, veamos que te contaré Vivio."

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Fate-mama se dirigió y abrió, eran la tía Hayate y su familia con un pavo.

"Sabía que no cocinarían, siendo la primera navidad de Vivio"-afirmó Hayate.

"Tenías razón, ama Hayate"-apoyó Signum.

"Sí, así fue y duele admitir que tengas razón Hayate. Adelante, pasa, nyahaha"-invitó Nanoha-mama.

La comida estuvo muy deliciosa, hubo mucha alegría, mucha festividad.

Después de un buen rato la tía Hayate se despidió y se marchó, junto con toda su familia.

Salí para despedirme y Nanoha-mama me llamó, junto a Fate-mama.

"Mira Vivio, ¡Santa Claus te trajo unos regalos!"

"¡Mou!"-sólo pude decir antes de abalanzarme a estos, sabía quién era Santa, Fate-mama ya me lo había explicado.

Los abrí. Eran un juego de mesa, un libro de cuentos y una pulsera con mis iniciales.

Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama se abrazaron, nos quedamos a ver por la ventana el amanecer. Era maravilloso…

Definitivamente, era mi primera e inolvidable Feliz Navidad.

**Fin.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Bueno, es mi segundo fanfic**** y mi primer one-shot, tal vez sea uno corto para serlo, pero bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡¡Felices fiestas y pró****spero año nuevo!!**

**Les deseo felices fiestas y pró****spero año nuevo, especialmente a:**

**Kida, Major Mike, K4ro, Cía, ¡y a todos mis lectores!**

**¡Gracias por su atención!**


End file.
